Killer Berry
by nhdl
Summary: Rachel Berry é presa acusada pelo assassinado do marido Jesse St. James. E agora?


" **Rachel Berry, atriz premiada da Broadway foi presa esta manhã pelo assassinado do marido – o também ator – Jesse St. James"**

A mulher mexia de um lado para o outro a corrente de sua algema pela argola da mesa perdida no som de um metal no outro. Não lembrava do que tinha acontecido, em um momento estava em seu apartamento na festa promovida por Jesse e no outro era algemada no chão do quarto e levantada por policiais.

Suas mãos agora limpas não contavam o que havia ocorrido, mas suas roupas sim, sua blusa toda empapada de sangue. O sangue dele. Lembrar disso fez com que sua vontade de vomitar voltasse, então passou a respirar mais profundamente. O ranger da porta lhe despertou, mas não olhou para quem adentrava ali. Tomou um pequeno susto quando a pessoa soltou o casaco na mesa e ouviu um suspiro. Aquele tom era conhecido por ela e por fim ergueu seus olhos para aqueles verdes avelã que ela tanto gostava.

R: Fabray... [disse soltando o ar]

Q: Berry [a outra a olhava preocupada] você está bem?

R: Pensei que Santana que iria vir [ignorou a pergunta da loira]

Q: Ela está viajando [sentou em frente a Rachel] e você não me respondeu, você está bem?

R: Estou sendo acusada de matar meu marido Quinn, creio que bem é a última coisa que estou nesse momento.

Q: Rachel... [começava, mas foi cortada]

R: Quinn, eu não sei o que aconteceu, não lembro de nada e tenho medo de ter feito algo [tentava segurar o choro]

Q: Hey [segurou as mãos da morena] eu sei que você não seria capaz de fazer algo assim Rachel e nós vamos resolver isso ok?

A cantora apenas acenou em resposta, então a loira soltou suas mãos e pegou sua bolsa, abriu-a e retirou o que parecia ser um bloco de anotações e uma caneta. Quinn olhou para Rachel, ela tinha certeza na inocência da amiga, mas tinha que fazer seu trabalho.

Q: Sei que você já prestou seu depoimento, mas quero te fazer algumas perguntas, prometo ser rápida [suspirou] qual a última coisa que você se lembra?

A morena se endireitou na cadeira e encarou a ex-líder de torcida.

R: Já era fim de noite, os últimos convidados iam embora e... [parou tentando lembrar e completou frustrada] e depois nada!

Q: Você tinha bebido? [a resposta veio com um novo aceno] alguma outra substância?

Rachel a olhava ofendida.

R: Quinn Fabray! Você me conhece muito bem e sabe minha opinião sobre o uso de drogas!

Q: Sei Rach, mas precisava perguntar mesmo assim, mas seguindo, qual a sua próxima memória?

R: Barulhos vindos da porta e em seguida alguém me pressionava no chão do quarto prendendo minhas mãos [se mexeu incomodada]

Ela sabia que teria que perguntar, mesmo assim era difícil ver Rachel assim frágil e não poder abraçá-la. Perguntou com a voz mais baixa.

Q: E onde estava o Jesse? [nesse momento Rachel permitiu que suas lágrimas enfim se libertassem]

R: Do meu lado... e-ele estava todo ensanguentado Q [chorava] e não me deixaram tocar ele...

A loira deixou que a outra colocasse para fora todo aquele choro que havia ficado preso, ela queria tanto que Santana estivesse ali, assim ela poderia ser o apoio que Rachel precisava e não a advogada que estava ali revirando tudo aquilo. Depois de oito anos afastadas, não era o tipo de reencontro que nenhuma das duas esperava.

Q: Rach [chamou a atenção da mulher] eu li o relatório da polícia e lá consta que a arma do crime estava na sua mão e...

R: Eu nem sei com o que ele foi morto Q! Está tudo em branco na minha cabeça! [bateu ambas as mãos na mesa]

Q: Calma, ok? [respirou fundo] eles virão te levar para uma cela e voltamos a nos ver mais tarde, tente lembrar de mais alguma coisa, qualquer uma, algo que possa parecer bobo ou inútil.

R: Certo e ah! Blaine tinha uma lista dos convidados.

Q: Vou pegar com ele [deu um pequeno sorriso] tudo vai se resolver Rach.

Uma batida na porta e um policial entrou anunciando que teria de levar Rachel para a cela. Trocaram um último olhar e logo Quinn se encontrava sozinha ali, juntando suas coisas. Ela tinha que ajudar Rachel, não pelos sentimentos que ainda tinha pela ex-colega, mas sim porque sabia que a morena nunca faria algo do gênero.

Saindo da delegacia, ligou o celular e foi bombardeada por mensagens dos ex-colegas do coral. Ignorou quase todos com exceção de Blaine, pediu-lhe para enviar a lista que Rachel havia mencionado e marcou de encontrá-lo, ele era um dos convidados e além disso, era o empresário de Rachel.

Nem dez minutos depois recebia do ex-colega o documento, pensou em ir para o escritório que iria dividir com Santana, porém decidiu entrar em um pequeno café algumas quadras da delegacia. O lugar não estava muito movimento naquele horário, então aproveitou para sentar numa mesa mais ao fundo. O garçom pegou seu pedido e se afastou.

A loira pegou novamente seu bloquinho e começou a passar os nomes para o papel, teria de agradecer Blaine mais tarde por já ter incluído o que era cada um dos convidados e seus respectivos contatos. Seu café chegou, bebeu um pouco e pôs-se a terminar as anotações. Observou todos aqueles nomes. Conhecidos dela além de Blaine haviam Kurt e Finn; haviam alguns colegas de elenco de Rachel e diversos modelos e alguns artistas de NY. Precisava pensar objetivamente, logo, todos ali eram suspeitos e ainda havia a possibilidade de alguém não convidado ter conseguido subir para o apartamento e entrar.

Entrou em contato com o detetive do caso e solicitou uma cópia de cada depoimento dos convidados, além do realizado com o porteiro. Terminou seu café, pagou e saiu para o apart-hotel que ficaria até que suas amigas voltassem de viagem. No caminho imprimiu todos os depoimentos e quando chegou jogou o casaco na cama e passou a distribuir os papéis pelo chão da pequena sala. Seu celular começou a tocar e depois de ver na tela a cara da pessoa que ligava atendeu.

 _Q: Fala satã!_

 _S: Falou com a Berry?_

 _Q: Sim, ela está um caco San._

 _S: Você tem certeza que não há..._

 _Q: Espero que você realmente não esteja cogitando a ideia de ela ter feito aquilo Santana [recriminou a latina]_

 _S: Ela já mandou uma menina para uma casa de crack Q!_

 _Q: É diferente San e nós a conhecemos desde o ensino médio._

 _S: Verdade, mas você não pode se envolver Q, tem que ser imparcial._

 _Q: Sei disso._

 _S: Britt e eu voltamos na próxima semana, então poderei te auxiliar._

 _Q: Ok._

 _S: Até mais Ice Q._

 _Q: Vai se foder Lopes [desligou]_

Com cada depoimento separado foi possível montar uma linha do tempo e de acordo com o próprio produtor, ele saíra por último acompanhado de um modelo, o que batia com o depoimento do porteiro de Rachel. Começava a acreditar que teria que montar o caso na possibilidade de invasão, Jesse tinha ido para o quarto antes que o apartamento se esvaziasse por estar muito embriagado, já Rachel também tinha bebido, porém ficou até que o último convidado tivesse saído.

Recusava-se pensar que Rachel tivesse assassinado Jesse, mesmo que estivesse fora de si quando aconteceu, a morena era uma das melhores pessoas que ela conhecia e não mancharia a si e a sua carreira assim. Só havia uma coisa que a incriminava: ter sido encontrada ao lado do corpo com a faca usada e aquilo não fazia sentido para Quinn, se Rachel tivesse realmente matado Jesse porque ela teria deitado ao seu lado?

Mas e se Rachel tivesse sido drogada? A mistura de alguma substância com o álcool que ela havia ingerido poderia causar essa lacuna na sua memória. Pegou sua bolsa com pressa e vasculhou em busca do relatório feito. O único exame feito com a cantora apenas buscava traços de álcool, o responsável pelo caso não tinha pedido nenhum exame adicionar para narcóticos.

Q: É isso que vai ajudar Rachel! [juntou o que precisava, jogou de volta na bolsa e saiu]

Rachel tinha recebido um conjunto de moletom e uma blusa enviado por Kurt. Não pôde falar com o amigo, mas tinha ficado mais relaxada por saber que seus amigos não achavam que ela tinha feito aquilo. Não soube quanto tempo havia passado quando uma policial apareceu em frente a sua cela e pediu que ela levantasse.

L: Outro depoimento? [sua pergunta caiu em ouvidos surdos, a mulher não falou nada, apenas a algemou novamente e a guiou pelo corredor]

Entrou em uma sala em que um homem alto e com uma carranca mal a olhou, foi o momento que reparou em Quinn de pé no outro canto com um sorriso frio no rosto. O homem pigarreou antes de falar:

H: Senhora Berry, a sua advogada está aqui para acompanha-la, sua fiança foi paga e a senhora poderá aguardar até o julgamento em liberdade [olhou para a loira] espero que a senhorita passe as informações para a sua cliente sobre não poder deixar o país e etc.

Q: Claro. A senhora Berry pode ir? [recebeu um aceno e se aproximou de Rachel] vamos.

Guiou a morena até a saída e tiveram ajuda de alguns policiais para entrar no carro por causa da presença dos paparazzi. Rachel esperou que o carro estivesse em movimento para falar.

R: Como você conseguiu isso Quinn?

Q: Esqueceram de fazer um exame toxicológico em você...

R: Hã?!

Q: Depois te explico [dirigia calma] o importante é que você não vai mais precisar ficar lá enquanto eles investigam o caso.

R: E onde vou ficar? [sabia que em sua casa seria impossível, queria não precisar nunca mais entrar no apartamento]

Q: Comigo, estou em um apart-hotel e você vai ficar onde eu possa manter os olhos em você.

R: Eu não pretendo fugir [resmungou]

Q: Sei disso Rach, até porque você não tem motivos, mas como sua amiga [a palavra ainda era meio amarga para ela] me preocupo com você.

R: Ok.

Não conversaram mais durante o trajeto, quando chegaram Rachel foi tomar banho e Quinn aproveitou para pedir comida para ambas e quando a morena saiu ela aproveitou para tomar um banho rápido. Comeram e enquanto a outra desabava na cama cansada, Quinn voltou a estudar o caso, tinha conseguido a fiança com o erro de alguém, mas provar a inocência da ex-colega seria outro desafio.

Nos próximos dias que se seguiram à imprensa estava frenética por informações sobre o caso, até no funeral de Jesse eles lá estavam em busca de algum furo ou alguma expressão de culpa vinda da então viúva. A loira acompanhou tudo de perto e teve apoio dos ex-colegas de coral, todos eles vieram para apoiar a diva.

Santana ajudava Quinn no caso e, segundo Artie tentando descontrair, com satanás e ice queen era impossível elas não conseguirem encontrar o verdadeiro culpado. As duas foram ficar na casa de Brittany e Santana; quem mais aparecia para saber como as coisas estavam eram Kurt e Blaine e essa proximidade estava fazendo toda a diferença para que Rachel seguisse se mantendo forte.

Em uma tarde com Brittany e Rachel na varanda tomando café, as duas advogadas se desdobravam em encontrar algo que provasse a inocência da morena, até que o celular de Quinn tocou e foi atendido prontamente.

Q: Isso, sou a advogada dela [escutou por mais um momento] certo... aham... certeza? [Santana só olhava com cara de WTF] será necessário algo da senhorita Berry? Compreendo...ok... eu que agradeço [desligou]

S: O que aconteceu?

Q: Encontraram talco na faca, o que indica...

S: Alguém usava luva!

Q: E em Rachel não havia qualquer indício disso quando examinaram ela.

S: Caralho Q! Fico muito feliz pela pigmeu, mas isso quer dizer que alguém conseguiu acesso a ela muito fácil.

Q: Sim, vou contar para ela as novas informações [começava a sair quando voltou] Santana? [a latina a olhou] e se quem fez isso ainda querer fazer algo com ela?

S: Ela está protegida aqui Quinn, relaxa.

A loira contou para Rachel sobre a nova evidência, falou que a partir dali polícia passaria a fazer uma busca mais meticulosa, era absurdo, mas desde que ela tinha se tornado a única suspeita o investigador do caso meio que já dava o caso como concluído.

Ao cair da noite elas receberam a visita do casal Klaine, dividiram as boas novas com os amigos enquanto comiam pizza, ninguém ali estava com vontade de ir para a cozinha. Os rapazes não foram embora tarde porque Blaine disse que estava começando a passar mal, mesmo tendo comido menos que todos ali e ainda recebeu vários apelidos de Santana por não aguentar comer mais que Rachel.

Na manhã seguinte, Quinn acompanhou Rachel ao apartamento par pegar algumas roupas, era a primeira vez que ela voltava ali desde a morte de Jesse, elas tinham recebido a autorização logo pelo começo da manhã e aproveitaram para ir o quanto antes.

Rachel cumprimentou o porteiro com um aceno de cabeça e passou reto, mas o homem falou com Quinn que vinha logo atrás e viu a outra sumir pelas escadas.

P: As senhoritas vieram pegar mais algumas coisas?

Q: Sim, não podíamos ter vindo antes [sorriu querendo terminar o assunto para seguir a morena]

P: Ainda bem que o amigo da senhorita Berry conseguiu vir mais cedo para começar a ajudá-las [falou simpático]

Quinn gelou nessa hora, ninguém poderia ter vindo antes delas e este senhor dizia não que um qualquer, mas um amigo de Rachel tinha vindo e ela precisava saber quem era sem despertar suspeitas.

Q: Sim, ainda bem, só não sei qual deles conseguiu chegar mais rápido [forçou um sorriso] todos são tão apressados.

P: O senhor Blaine que ganhou creio eu [riu]

Q: O senhor que arrumou uma chave para ele?

P: Não moça, ele sempre vem aqui, acredito eu que a senhorita Berry tenha dado uma cópia da chave para ele.

Não era possível! Será que Blaine tinha algo a ver com o assassinado de Jesse? Quinn foi em direção as escadas e quando saiu das vistas do porteiro disparou escada a cima, o homem não tinha falado se Blaine ainda estava lá ou não e ela tinha deixado Rachel sozinha.

Chegou ao próximo andar quase sem ar e viu a porta do apartamento aberta, apressada entrou e pode ver Rachel parada no meio da sala olhando para a porta de seu quarto. Decidiu não contar nada a diva até que verificasse o que o homem tinha lhe contado.

Q: Rach? [se aproximou]

R: Não sei se consigo entrar ali [virou para olhar a loira]

Q: O que você precisa? Eu entro lá e pego [ofereceu]

A morena falou e foi sentar no sofá enquanto Quinn colocava as coisas pedidas numa mala, ela pediria para alguma empresa vir limpar ali, assim se precisassem voltar ali Rachel não precisaria lidar com aquilo. Com sucesso ela evitou olhar para as manchas de sangue seco no chão; quando voltou para a sala encontrou com Rachel encolhida no mesmo sofá chorando.

Largou o que tinha em mãos e foi ampará-la. A morena agarrou-lhe e afundou o rosto no colo da loira que apenas a abraçou de volta e a segurou firme. Rachel falou algo, mas foi completamente abafado para que a loira pudesse entender.

Q: O que você disse? [questionou afastand o rosto para tentar olhar a morena]

R: Eu devia ter de escutado [falou agora olhando para a loira]

Q: Escutado o quê?

R: Quando você me chamou para ir para Londres com você.

Q: Você ia se casar Rachel, teve anos maravilhosos casada com ele e conseguiu alcançar seus sonhos [acariciava as longas madeixas castanhas] você viveu momentos preciosos.

R: Nós estávamos nos separando [sussurrou] vimos que éramos melhores como parceiros no palco do que na vida como um casal.

Aquilo era novidade! Como assim eles iam...

R: Ninguém sabia ainda se é isso que você está pensando [separou-se de Quinn] chegamos a um acordo na semana passada, no próximo mês que seria anunciado.

Q: E porque você não falou para ninguém?

R: Jesse e eu sempre tivemos essa sintonia estranha, então decidimos que quando estivesse tudo certo as pessoas saberiam [deu de ombros]

Q: Você podia ter me contado Rachel...

R: Não nos falamos nos últimos oito anos Quinn, sabia de você por Santana, porque se dependesse de você eu não saberia de nada!

Q: Desculpa, mas eu precisei me afastar...

R: Por minha causa, eu sei [respirou fundo] só pensei que a gente conseguiria manter a amizade que com tanto custo criamos nos últimos anos ensino médio.

Q: Eu não podia ficar perto de você Rachel, eu tinha confessado te amar e você manteve a sua decisão de ficar com o Jesse e por mais que eu estivesse feliz por você, eu precisava cuidar de minhas próprias feridas [pegou nas mãos da morena] prometo não me afastar novamente e ser uma amiga melhor.

Rachel levantou sem responder deslizando suas mãos fora do contato com as da loira, caminhou até a sua mala pegando-a.

R: Vamos?

Quinn concordou se levantando e seguiu Rachel para fora do apartamento. Sua mente tentava voltar sempre para esse assunto delas, mas ela tinha coisas mais importante, como: investigar um ex-colega que poderia ter assassinado o marido de uma amiga. Vida de merda! Torcia para que essa suspeita não se confirmasse, entretanto não comentaria com ninguém sobre suas suspeitas, porque se Blaine tivesse feito aquilo, nenhum deles estava seguro.

Deixou Rachel na casa de Santana e deu uma desculpa qualquer para sair sozinha, voltou ao prédio da morena e mais uma vez encontrou com o porteiro.

P: Veio buscar mais coisas senhorita?

Q: Na verdade gostaria de perguntar uma coisa, o senhor que estava aqui no dia do crime?

P: Sim, era meu dia de turno.

Q: Então o senhor sabe quem foi o último a ir embora? [perguntou como quem não quer nada]

P: Foi um senhor acompanhado por um jovem [então completou] o senhor Blaine voltou uns instantes depois, mas entrou pela garagem pois tinha esquecido a carteira no carro do senhor Jesse.

Q: Ele não subiu?

P: Não sei dizer, ele pode ter ido pelas escadas de serviço.

Agradeceu ao homem e saiu. Lembrava do depoimento do homem e em momento algum ele tinha contado que voltara ao apartamento e aquilo passava de suspeita, era evidente que ele estava querendo esconder algo, além de ter ido ao apartamento antes delas. Decidiu ligar para Santana.

Q: Atende San [batucava os dedos no volante]

 _S: Fala vadia! Vocês não iam junto comigo e a Britt almoçar?_

 _Q: Você está em casa Santana?_

 _S: Sim e custava você e a Berry não demorarem?_

 _Q: Santana, eu deixei a Rachel na sua casa... [aquilo não podia estar acontecendo] San, liga para o Kurt e pergunta onde o Blaine está e diga que precisa falar com ele!_

 _S: Mas porque o Blaine?_

 _Q: Foi ele Santana! Falei com o porteiro e ele comentou que o Blaine voltou lá naquela noite, mas que tinha entrado pela garagem._

 _S: Puta merda! Tá Fabray! [desligou]_

Q: Merda! Merda! [tentou ligar pra Rachel e ficou aliviada quando foi atendida]

Q: Onde você está Rachel? [falou mais alto do que deveria]

R: Hey Quinn, estou com o Blaine [falou algo com alguém que a loira não soube o que] ele passou na casa da Santana e estamos indo comer algo.

A loira respirou fundo, agora precisava manter a calma e tentar fazer com que Rachel fizesse o mesmo.

Q: Rachel, preciso que agora você use todas as suas habilidades de atriz e finja uma expressão suave, só responda sim ou não.

R: Sim.

Q: Foi o Blaine, Rach ele é perigoso! Preciso que você arrume um jeito de se afastar dele e me dizer onde você está!

R: Estamos indo... [um ruído foi ouvido e então a voz voltou]

B: Esqueça Fabray! [uma risada cínica] não tem nada que você possa fazer para evitar o que vai acontecer com ela [e desligou]

Q: FILHO DA PUTA! [a loira acelerou o carro sem saber o que fazer para encontrar Rachel até que] o celular!

Ligou para a polícia e contou o que tinha acontecido e que a morena ainda estava com o celular para que rastreassem ela. E como ela não iria esperar da polícia, entrou com o código do celular de Rachel para tentar ela mesma encontrar a diva. Ficou feliz consigo mesma por ter feito isso no dia anterior depois de conversar com Santana.

Aguardava o app buscar a localização e ouviu o som de que a busca tinha sido feita. O local era um pouco afastado na área do Brooklin. Jogou o endereço no GPS e seguiu o mais rápido que conseguia.

Enquanto a loira corria como se sua vida dependesse disso, já no endereço, Rachel recobrava a consciência e a primeira coisa que percebeu é que estava amarrada numa cadeira. Tentou se soltar, mas a corda estava presa.

B: Finalmente a diva acordou [o homem disse com desagrado]

R: Blaine o que é isto?! Me solta! [se mexia até que foi parada por um forte tapa no rosto]

B: Cale a boca Rachel, já me basta ter que escutar a sua voz nestes últimos anos!

R: V-você matou o Jesse? Por quê?

B: Quem merecia ser uma estrela com uma legião de fãs era eu minha querida, não você e aquele seu marido de merda metido a ator. Não deveria ficar ofuscado por gentinha em talento algum!

R: Mas foi você quem desistiu de fazer audições!

B: Sempre tive mais talento que qualquer um naquele coral porcaria e você com aquele cara metido naquela pose de casal roubaram toda a atenção dos diretores.

R: Você ficou maluco! O que o Kurt vai pensar disso?! [e mais um tapa]

B: Aquele meu marido frouxo que se contentou em trabalhar numa revistinha qualquer que se dane! [detalhe: Kurt havia se tornado o mais jovem vice-diretor de editoração da Vogue] pensei que ia conseguir fazer você levar a culpa, mas não! A Fabray tinha que dar uma de esperta e agora vou precisar me livrar de você também!

O moreno afastou-se indo ao outro cômodo e fechou a porta, enquanto isso Rachel que não sabia o que fazer, mas como uma luz no fim do túnel escutou sirenes, mas estas logo minguaram até desaparecer.

O que Rachel não sabia era que Quinn parava o carro em frente ao pequeno imóvel, a porta de entrada que estavam abertas davam em um corredor com diversas portas. A advogada passou a colar o ouvido em cada porta para tentar escutar algo, mas em sua maioria somente silêncio. Entretanto, na penúltima porta a ex-líder de torcida conseguiu escutar o final do discurso de Blaine; colocou a mão na maçaneta girando-a lentamente na tentativa de não produzir nenhum som e para a sua sorte não estava trancada. _Ele realmente deve estar fora de si!_ Pensou.

Abriu a porta com cuidado e vislumbrou a cantora sentada em uma cadeira e parecia estar amarrada com alguma corda, então Rachel virou o rosto e seus olhares se cruzaram e uma nova sensação de urgência abateu sobre Quinn que correu para soltar a morena.

R: Ele está no outro cômodo [sussurrou]

Q: Você está bem? [perguntou enquanto soltava os nós na parte traseira da cadeira] depois que eu te soltar você sai correndo daqui.

R: Você vem junto!

Quando a loira ia responder a outra porta abriu revelando um Blaine enfurecido segurando uma faca. Na pressa Quinn deu seu celular para Rachel e a mandou correr, a loira até começou a ir atrás de Rachel, mas foi empurrada contra a porta.

B: Você vai me pagar Fabray! [tentou golpeá-la no peito, mas anos de treinamento com Sue Sylvester se fizeram valer ali e ela conseguiu se esquivar tendo a faca pego de raspão em seu ombro]

Q: Seu maníaco! [se jogou sobre ele para retirar a faca de sua posse] ele era seu amigo, ela era sua amiga!

Blaine conseguiu virar e agora mantinha Quinn quase dominada por baixo, ele jogava todo seu peso tentando fincar a faca na loira, a loira começava a perder a força e via naqueles olhos um fúria e vontade que só terminaria quando conseguisse eliminá-la.

Quando sentiu a ponta da faca em seu peito fechou os olhos buscando forças do além para conseguir salvar sua própria vida, foi então que, sentiu o peso sobre ela sumir. Abriu os olhos e por um instante ficou sem reação. Rachel segurava um cinto ao redor do pescoço do homem e o puxava contra si, este que na surpresa do ato soltou a faca e agora tinha as mãos no pescoço tentando afastar o cinto.

Quinn levantou em um rompante e fechou o punho contra o rosto do homem com toda a sua força, a combinação da falta de ar com a força do soco da loira conseguiram desmaiá-lo. Sentindo o peso Rachel soltou o cinto e Blaine caiu pesadamente no chão, as duas se olharam e se abraçaram. Ambas choravam. Um novo barulho fez com que elas se separassem assustadas, era a polícia que entrava ali.

P: As senhoritas estão bem? [passou por elas e abaixou para sentir a pulsação de Blaine] senhorita Berry, pedi para esperar lá fora, estávamos virando a esquina! [repreendeu]

R: Se eu tivesse te escutado Quinn estaria morta agora! [se enfureceu e Quinn concordou com a cabeça]

P: Mesmo assim vocês duas correram perigo por não aguardarem as autoridades [ambas reviraram os olhos para o homem] ele está vivo.

Blaine começou a se mexer e o policial virou para algemá-lo, nisso outro policial o ajudou a levantar o moreno, ele abriu os olhos atordoados e quando viu as duas mulheres tentou ir para cima delas, mas foi segurado.

B: Maldita Berry! [sua voz saia rouca] ahhh ahhh! [e foi arrastado para fora dali]

Quinn voltou a abraçar Rachel com força quando percebeu que a morena perdeu o equilíbrio.

Q: Pensei que tinha perdido você [falou afundando seu rosto no pescoço da morena] fiquei com tanto medo.

R: Ele ia te matar Quinn... se-se eu não tivesse voltado... [falou com a voz embargada]

Q: Você me salvou [se mexeu para olhar para Rachel] maluca! Você é uma completa maluca!

R: Então somos uma dupla de loucas Q! [então levantou mais seu rosto e delicadamente beijou Quinn, a loira não sabia se aquilo era da adrenalina do momento ou sabe-se lá o que, mas seu cérebro saiu de férias quando passou a corresponder o beijo de Rachel]

Alguns meses depois no tribunal, em um rompante de fúria Blaine confessou ter assassinado Jesse e adicionando o último episódio com as duas mulheres, ele foi julgado e condenado. Outra pessoa ali que precisou de apoio dos amigos nos dias seguintes a prisão foi Kurt, de um dia para o outro seu marido, seu namorado de tantos anos era preso por matar um de seus amigos. Santana assumiu o caso devido ao envolvimento de Quinn, a parte mais difícil do julgamento foi quando tanto Rachel quanto Quinn tiveram de testemunhar, nestes momentos Blaine teve acessos de fúria. O advogado do moreno até tentou alegar insanidade, mas não obteve sucesso.

Saíam do tribunal tentando evitar os repórteres, sentaram nos bancos traseiros do carro de Santana que terminava de colocar o cinto e punha o carro em movimento.

R: Acabou, não é? [segurava as mãos de Quinn]

Q: Sim [sorriu sincera]

R: Você vai ficar aqui em New York [colocou a cabeça no ombro da loira]

Q: Vou [respondeu à não-pergunta] vou ficar com você.

Santana que olhava pelo retrovisor para as duas mulheres e não pode deixar de sorrir, quando abria a boca para perturbar as amigas tomou um beliscão no braço.

S: Ai Britt, doeu! [falou fazendo um biquinho]

B: Nem pense em começar San [falou séria, mas sorriu para a esposa dando uma piscadela]


End file.
